


Race You!

by J_EnotsoLovely



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Track!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Killua Zoldyck was the best. At everything. There was no questioning it. He was the strongest. The smartest. The hottest. The snarkiest. The fastest. So when he meets Gon Freecss, a student at Hunter's Academy and high-rising Track and Field star prodigy, he challenges the teen to a race, all of his fans watching. He didn't expect to almost to be beaten. He didn't expect to see Gon again, wearing the Hunter's logo. He didn't expect to enjoy it.But he did.Every single second.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. The Meeting

Breath.

In.

..Out.

He can see it in his mind's eye, the finish line. The gauzy white fabric billowing in the wind and he raised his arms up, allowing the wind to guide his last few steps into the white strip's welcoming embrace. The blood rushing in his ears blocked his sense of sound as he ran, loving the way the sun beat down on his skin, warming him to the core. He felt a slight restriction as his body met the one thing blocking his way.

Blocking his victory.

There was a push, a pull, and a snap as the white fabric protested, before giving in to his demand, and breaking in two.

Breath.

In.

..Out.

He flung open his cerulean eyes and slowed down his run, jogging lightly until his momentum lessened enough for him to come to a stop and surveyed the still growing crowd to his left.

His fans.

Slowly he lifted up his right arm, left one kneeling down as the braced himself on his knees to catch his breath. His chest was heaving from the amount of energy he exerted and the crowd was silent, watching in anticipation as he brought his arm to its peak, pale skin slick with sweat and glistening in the morning sun.

"Number 99! Killua Zoldyck wins again!!!" The sports announcer yelled into her microphone.

The silence maintained a beat longer, then everyone screamed, their cheers deafening. He felt a wave of satisfaction roll over his body. Another job well done. "Aren't I perfect?" He asked the large group of people, flashing the cat-like smirk that made fans dub him "Cheshire".

"Wow, the Zoldyck Institution protegee is on a roll this season. What a great way to start..."  
The announcer's voice trailed off into the background as Killua jogged over to where his competitor was. It was a short boy, maybe a year or two younger than him with close cropped hair and thick eyebrows. Said male was laying on the grass by the track, face up, his eyes shut and chest pumping. "Hey kid, you okay?" The white haired teen asked, somewhat worried. This wouldn't be the first time a competitor over worked themselves in an attempt to beat him.

Not that it ever happened.

He let out a small sigh of relief as the kid's lids fluttered open, revealing dark brown eyes. Killua backed away to give him room to sit and the boy did, groaning in pain as he shot the older male a rueful smile.

"Wow, you really ARE fast."

Killua chuckled, straightening himself, and reaching an arm out, smiling happily when the other boy clasped it, accepting his assistance. Too many times, his attempts to help were rejected, kindness taken as him being obnoxious. "You are too." he replied, meaning it. "You just aren't cut out for long distance runs that's all. 3000 meters is a long ass way to travel on foot after all." He finished. The brunette just laughed, crossing his arms over his chest before flinging them out. "OSU! It was an honor, Cheshire!" The boy shouted, making Killua grin at the nickname. "Yea, I bet." The white haired teen replied. In the distance, Killua could hear the announcer still prattling on.

Seriously...

Sometimes Coco talked way too much.

He spotted the brown haired boy walking off towards the exit gate, heading to a tall man with floppy short black hair and large framed glasses. Probably his coach. "Hey, kid!" He yelled to the retreating figure. The boy jumped as if slapped, before turning around.

"What's your name?" Killua asked, biting back a laugh at the shocked expression. "I-it's Zushi."

"Zushi huh? Well okay, I'll be seeing you then? Keep training and in the next 3,000 meter race we have you just might give me a run for my money."

Zushi's eyes widened and his smile was so huge that Killua was worried the poor kid's cheeks would fall off. "Osu!" The brunette yelled before scampering off into the crowd.

Coco was still screaming into the mic when the white-haired teen tuned back in and he sighed, wondering when she'd finish so that he could go home and sink into a warm bath. Running was his life, it was kind of ironic how the thing that stole his oxygen made him feel the most exhilarated and energized, and the feeling of sweat dripping off his face was gratifying, a sign of hard work, but now his body was dry and the pale teen just felt sticky. "With Cheshire on their side, Zoldyck Institution will be going far once again this year and bodes the question. Who, if anyone, can stop him."

The crowd lapsed into silence, patrons all looking at each other with shared expressions of confusion and faint amusement.

Yeah right, as if anyone could beat the Zoldyck boy. They appeared to think in agreeance.

Killua felt his shoulders sag a bit in happiness, he could sense his freedom comin--

"I wanna try!" A loud and cheerful voice said, slicing through the contemplative silence of the crowd and startling Killua out of his stupor. Is this a joke? He wondered, glancing around in search of the person who said such a foolish thing. People posted all the time on social media, claiming that they could beat the famous Killua Zoldyck---but never before had someone actually grown the balls to challenge him outright. Motion caught his attention to his right and he turned, watching in fascination as the spectators parted, revealing a tan boy striding confidently towards the track, ignoring the shouts of "You don't know what you're doing kid." and "Get out of there while you can, Cheshire is going to mop the floor with you." Killua blushed lightly. He didn't mind fans cheering for him but it felt somewhat odd to hear them talk trash to another person. The white-haired teen watched in interest as the other male hopped over the wire fence that separated the people from the racers---without using his hands to brace, and Killua let out a low whistle, mildly impressed. It wasn't an easy jump by far, seeing as the pole was at least four feet tall. The boy was a show off if Killua ever saw one, studying the way the teen walked, a bright smile and swaggering steps, as though the world bowed to him and him alone.

The pale male scoffed.

It wasn't like he himself was any better.

The other boy stopped in front of him and Killua took the time to glance over the lunatic.

The kid looked good in what would have been ridiculous on anyone else, wearing a too-much-green-is-not-enough-green type of apparel. A cropped leaf colored bomber jacket and a black tank, with dark green fitted joggers that were snug around the boys' toned legs, made up his outfit. He had honey shaded eyes that glowed golden in the sun---a color that seemed to suck Killua in and he quickly tore his gaze away, certain that if kept staring, he'd become trapped. The pale boy took in the teen's spiky black hair, muddled with(you guessed it) green highlights. "What do you say, care for a quick run? 800 meters is fine, since you just ran." He teen's voice was deep and melodic, yet somewhat childish, a fact that went to odds with his semi-imposing figure. The boy felt wild, innocent, and yet somehow dangerous at the same time. Killua had seen the tan teen's determined glare and erect posture, not at all phased by the devastating win the Zoldyck heir gained. If anything, the boy looked...excited. Killua smirked, tilting his head towards the ground.

"Alright then, Nature-boy, let's have us a race."

The people cheered, the once-leaving spectators glued back to their seat, ready for the spectacle he was about to perform.

He rolled his shoulders, loosening the stiffening muscles and jogged to the start line, putting the crowd to his back. He crouched down, his right leg straight back and left leg bent as his fingertips grazed the ground along the white horizontal line painted across the floor. He watched from his peripheral as the spiky haired teen mirrored his movements, taking up space to the left of him.

Killua laughed, strangely thrilled.

Looked like his bath would have to be postponed. 

The man with the starting pistol stepped forward.

Three.

The man raised his arms and the people hushed, a delicious silence.

Two.

Killua watched as the proctor's finger inched towards the trigger.

One.

Get ready.

The shot fired.

Go.


	2. The Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, this is a disgustingly short chapter but I felt like it was nice spot to end, if you haven't noticed I'm fond of cliffhangers.

It takes the average runner around 0.18 seconds to hear the soundwaves emanating from a starting pistol and begin running.

Killua can respond immediately.

He pushed off his back foot and sprinted away, dully registering crowd cheering his pseudonym. The white-haired teen felt his legs protest, not wanting to continue after tasting that bit of relief that came when he finished his match with Zushi, but he ignored it, shoving the throbbing pain into the deepest recesses of his mind. He had been trained since early childhood to ignore the aching feeling in his legs.

Pain is what you make it.

His father's voice rang in his head, unyielding and without a shred of sympathy.

Killua gritted his teeth and kept running, unwilling to give in to his body's demands just yet.

He could run 12 miles at 8mph without pausing to break more than once.

He was the best.

The Killua Zoldyck.

This is nothing.

Then a flash of golden caught his attention and the pale teen looked over to his left, making eye contact with the tan male, who was smiling broadly at him. Olive muscles gleamed in the sunlight, slick with slight perspiration.

"Wow! You heard the shot almost instantly didn't you?" The teen gushed, his breaths coming a bit heavier due to talking excitedly. "That's so cool, I was taking my jacket off so it took me a bit longer to start running. I had to work really hard to catch up. Think I almost pulled something, to be honest. And then you're just here, not even breaking a sweat."

Killua laughed, his voice like cold steel.

Seriously?

Who is this kid?

Who does he THINK he his?

"You saying that you would have been ahead of me if you didn't take off your jacket?" He asked venomously, the competition stirring in his blood.

The pale boy watched as the other male's eyes hardened and tan face molded into a determined smirk.

"Watch me." Was the only reply Killua got.

Because then the boy was gone.


	3. The Price Of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about our precious little snowflake

There was a belief in the track and field universe, that the faster you were, the better you were, the brighter your spikes.

Killua's spikes were purple.

Bright purple.

Loud.

Obnoxious.

And exactly like him.

Age 10: 

_"What's that Kilu? You want to run in track?"_

_"Yeah, yeah! It's just sooo cool! The runners are like woosh and zoom! It's all so fast. And then there's the high jump and pole jump where all the people kind of just fling themselves in the air like they're flying! It's totally awesome to watch!"_

_"That so? Well, have you spoken to Silva about this yet?"_

_*shuffles feet slightly, shifting from side to side*_

_"I see. I'll talk to Silva for you, but you need to learn how to speak up for yourself."_

_"Thanks Grandpa Zeno!"_

Age 14: 

_Killua flew across the room, his body slamming against the basement wall. He swallowed a scream as the impact shoved the syringe deeper into his arm. His aniki---_ Illumi _\---stared down impassively at the white-haired teen. Killua tried to move, tried to sit up, tried to do something, anything._

_He didn't budge an inch._

_Damn it._

_Whatever Illumi stabbed him with, it was slowing his reaction time._

_He could barely manage to dodge the swift kick his older brother aimed at his face._

_Silva stood above his son, glaring down menacingly._

_"This is no one's fault but your own. You're arrogant, without doing anything to earn that arrogance."_

_His voice rumbled with an unspoken threat and Killua immediately felt frightened._

_He could deal with Milluki._

_His mother._

_Even Illumi on a good day._

_But his father.... His father was something else entirely._

_"You're the one who told me that you didn't want to be an assassin. That you'd rather kill a person's spirit than their body. A pitiful excuse to mask your soft heart. But I allowed it. Because I thought you'd become strong."_

_Killua gritted his teeth as he dodged another sharp kick form Illumi, the deadly point on his shoe just barely missing cerulean eyes._

_He hated that he was so weak._

_It was sickening._

_His fist tightened, enough to tear the skin open on his palm, but it didn't matter._

He _didn't matter, but someone else did._

_And he wouldn't leave them._

_Slowly, he centered himself, calmed his nerves._

_One day, if he was lucky, it'd be one day soon._

He would kill them.

_He'd kill them all._

_And then he'd live his life happily, the blood of his family not a stain so much as a trophy._

_Killua's pupils shrunk, losing grip on sanity._

_Only one person mattered, and he would protect them._

_He would._

_He would._

_He_ **would.**

_And_ damn _those who tried to stop him._

_Silva turned to go, large hands knitted together behind his waist, hidden by a flourish of long platinum hair._

_He stopped at the door, sparing one last glance to his son and his eyes widened in pleasant surprise._

_Killua was no longer writhing around pitifully, but rather sat still with a composure that was devastatingly calm._

_Silva smiled. Killua was the heir._

_There was no doubt._

_"Heighten the dosage of the drug. He needs to learn how to react faster, how to not let anything disrupt him and to keep pushing forward at all cost. This isn't a punishment Killua." _

_Silva paused, then continued._

_"This isn't a punishment. But if you ever lose again, if you even tie, then that **thing** you hold so dearly will suffer the consequences. Just as **it** always has." _

* * *

After that, Killua never lost a match, never even came close to a tie.

He trained.

In track.

For assassinations.

Preparing for the inevitable death of his family.

The inevitable freedom of the one who mattered most to him in the world.

And in time, he learned to enjoy running, even with the life of his sister on the line.

It shamed him to admit that sometimes, he forgot about her.

When he was on the track, he lost sight of all his troubles.

With that long stretch of ground, everything wrong with him, with his life, faded away and one thing became absolutely certain.

His _victory._

"Wow, this mysterious challenger had just taken the lead, we haven't seen anything like this in years folks. Pinch me, because this can't be real! Cheshire is on the ropes!" Coco screamed into the mic, her voice breaking the mirage and flinging Killua back into reality.

He hadn't thought of her in months, he hadn't needed too.

Now she was at the forefront of his mind, destroying the carefully constructed barrier he put in place.

Tears streamed down his face freely.

She was the only thing he had left.

And she was about to die.

Because of him.

_Shit._

Killua slowed down his run, before coming to a complete stop and shutting away his azure gaze.

He wiped his face and took two deep breaths in to steady his heart. He had already disliked the kid, but now, now the guy would have to be destroyed.

Resting a hand lightly on pale knees, Killua smiled, determined and strangely exhilarated.

 _I can't believe this brat is making me use it_. He thought, sweeping the albino white locks from his face, until they spiked up abnormally as though struck by lightning.

He opened his eyes, revealing slit irises.

They were sharp.

Electrifying.

 _Better prepare yourself Nature Boy. Cause there's no way in_ hell _I'm letting my sister die. Not that I'd let you win anyways._

Killua smiled, feeling good, and knowing that he had this race in the bag.

"Don't worry Alluka, Nanika, you're big brother's got you."

Slowly he backed down into running position, fingers hardly touching the ground before he took off, muttering one word under his breath.

"Godspeed."

Bright purple spikes flashed in the mid-day sunlight, a violet blur.

It was **her** favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shld be released within the next 7 days or so
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will say, the angst level is is only going to rise in this book and I would be lying if I said that my goal is to make sure you DON'T cry. Leave a comment, let me know what you think, how you feel, or just anything really.


	4. Insert Gon Freecss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some things about Gonnie boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has the same outline as last chapter. I wanted to draw a parallel. I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME BEING LAZY. Well kinda. Seriously though, its mainly for cinematic effect.
> 
> Lots of mistakes, sorry about that. I'll edit it some more later

Gon was confused.

Really confused.

One second ago, he had been winning.

This was _his_ race.

_"Cheshire for the win. But that was obvious from the start. Be honest, who doubted the Zoldyck heir for a second there? I sure know I did."_

_The annoucer's voice screamed over the microphone making Gon twitch in mild irritation._

The crowd's cheers were deafening, screaming Cheshire as though the pale teen were a god.

_Maybe he was._

Because it all had happened so fast, too fast.

Gon's head was still spinning, reeling in shock from his devastating loss. His blood was still spiking, as though he were in the midst of the race, white tape in sight, and a clear win.

But it was stolen.

Taken as though he were a defenseless child.

He had known that the other teen's arrogance was well deserved, but it was another thing altogether to experience such monstrosity.

It had been exhilarating.

_The pale teen turned back and smirked at him, face showered in sweat and a look that went deeper than just triumph, almost like...relief. But the expression was gone almost as fast as it came and Gon had no time to wonder about its significance._

_"Guess you didn't have to worry about taking off your jacket afterall, since it didn't help. Sorry to break it to ya Nature Boy, but you never had a chance. And you'll never have a chance."_

_Had it been anyone else, Gon would have been offended, but he trusted his instincts, and they told him that this kid was more than the smart mouth he had. "_

_Yeah maybe you're right. But I'm not someone who's known for giving up. And regardless, it was fun. Let's race again sometime, okay?"_

_The silence thickened, to the point where Gon though he wouldn't get an answer._

_But then the words came, so low that he wasn't even sure they were meant for him._

_".....You're on."_

* * *

"Going by your manic smile, I'd say you just won a race?"

Gon startled, brought back to the present.

Kurapika was next to him in the lunch line, holding a tray under his face. The smell of food was overwhelming and the teen could already feel the beginnings of a growl forming in his stomach.

It'd been ages since he last ate.

Gon blinked and moved back before taking the plate from out of his friends' hand, smiling widely.

The blonde looked at him, silver eyes glimmering teasingly.

"Come on, spill it. I feel like I might burst from excitement for you."

"I lost. I lost badly. And the person I lost to was kind of an ass but that's besides the point. But Kurapika, it was so much fun! I can't wait until the season starts for real. I have to make sure to train extra hard, so that I can beat him."

Gon was pumped, his adrenaline far too high for the early morning....or it would be if he attended any other school.

Hunter's Academy was bustling, a place filled with eccentrics of all types. They had classes for almost every profession imaginable and even for some that weren't.

From the corner of his eye, Gon could see his the other male's raised eyebrows and laughed.

Was it really so unbelievable that he actually lost?

"It's just, that's rare for you Gon, near impossible."

The tan boy blinked in confusion, his chocolate gaze pondering. He hadn't spoke aloud, had he?

"No, you didn't speak out loud Gon, you're just a wide open book."

The tan teen laughed, his voice a merry sound, deeper and more masculine, but not unlike the jingling of bells.

His honey eyes sparkled and his feet itched, tingling impatiently.

He wanted to be on the track.

He wanted to run.

To feel the wind

To _race_.

"I know how tempting it is Gon, but you can't run on an empty stomach."

Gon cast a suspicious glance over to the blonde male. Was he really that much of an open book? Or was Kurapika a psychic?

He heard an amused sigh, watching as air left the upperclassmen's lips.

"No, Gon. I'm not a psychic."

"Come on Kurapika. You can tell me! I promise I'll keep it a secret. Like seriously, how'd you know? There's not even a facial expression for that."

In his fervent speech, the younger boy realized that he'd stopped walking and ran to catch up with his friend, who shot him a sly gray gaze.

"You're right, it wasn't your facial expression." The blonde leaned forward conspiratorially, as if sharing a secret and Gon found himself leaning forward as well.

"You actually spoke that last thought out loud."

"....PIKKKAAAAA!~"

Hunter's Academy was pure anarchy. The schedules were customized, hand crafted by the students themselves, and even then it was rare to see anything other than unadulterated discord run rampant within the property walls, and even outside.

Classes weren't mandatory, and Gon had yet to figure out how the graduating system worked. Math was a pain in the ass, but the rest of his classes were enjoyable.

But he had pent up energy.

Energy that need desperately to be released.

And there was only one place that would happen.

The track.

"I'm off to study. Don't push yourself so hard. Okay?"

Gon barely heard his friends voice, already it was fading to the background as he got into the correct head-space, shrugging on his book bag and standing up from the near empty lunch table.

He shot a lazy backwards wave to Kurapika and walked off in the opposite direction, heading to the locker room so he could change out his clothes. He was in his usually green jacket but this time with back denim capris to accommodate the unrelenting heat and black converses.

He loved looking at the walls, they were always covered in something interesting, it never ceased to amaze the teen.

Down one of them was the Hunter's logo-- two intersecting H's-- and above that, a picture of Ging. The man's face looked exasperated, splayed fingers just managing to cover his eyes, as though the decision to hide his face was last minute.

Gon laughed as he gazed at the picture, lost in his memories.

Age 10:

_"You want to do_ **what** _?"_

_"Attend HA when I'm older. My dad, he founded it right?"_

_"Gon, this is the man who abandoned you! And now you want to follow in his footsteps? I won't allow it!" "_

_He can't be all that bad. He created a school to help all those people---" "_

_And left his actual family in the dust to do it Gon!" "_

_.....Yes, Aunt Mito."_

Age 14:

_"You're doing_ **what** _?"_

*sighs and stares defiantly* 

_"I'm attending HA. My dad founded it, and its a second best school in the hemisphere Aunt Mito. Clearly he did something amazing." "_

_But he---" "_

_I know, he left me--left us. But thats why I'm going. To find out what could possibly be worth leaving your kid." "_

_And what does this nonsense have to do with running?" "_

_You told me all the time that Ging was part of a track team, so I've decided that I want to join. If I'm ever going to catch him, I'll need to train. Sorry Aunt Mito, it looks like your worst nightmare has come true. I am my father's son."_

_"Oh, my baby. My sweet boy!"_

_"....I love you too, mom."_

* * *

It was true.

Gon was his father's son.

He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did.

The teen changed, heading out to the barren, carved land, elongated from its circular shape and took in the expanse of white lines.

He stretched, enjoying the breeze, before crouching into position.

On his right rose a phantom from the dust. How he imagine Ging when he was younger.

Always he raced with Ging, and even in his imagination he lost.

But today a new player joined.

To his left rose another phantom.

Pale.

With electric blue eyes and an even sharper tongue.

_Cheshire._

Gon counted down silently counting in his head, taking off at three, his feet feeling as though they never touched the ground.

But he lost in the first lap.

The second.

And the third.

He lost to figments of his imagination.

They were ahead of him, as he blindly reached forward.

But every time he raced, he came one step closer.

To tasting _victory._

Brown eyes flashed determinedly golden in the midday light.

Gon smiled, strangely exhilarated.

"I'm coming for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!!!


End file.
